Shattered Angels
This is my forst EVER songfic. Don't judge me cause, Chef don't judge..... By Dawn! The song belongs to the owner! Which I shall put later cause I wanna get this done. She walks to school with the lunch she packed Nobody knows what she's holding back Wingkit hid behind the mask, hiding her whole life from others. Frightened her mother would just beat her more, she kept her voice locked up. Her father died nights before she was born, sending her mother mad. Her mother never wanted her because she was forced to have her. Maplefrost's mate, Dusk, had abducted the she-cat. Maplefrost was lucky to get away. When Wingkit was born, Maplefrost blamed everything that had happened in the past, on Wingkit. Wingkit was never loved by Maplefrost because of this. Wingkit was loved and cared for by all the queens in the den, except for her own mother.She didn't even stay in the den with her. She hated Wingkit, making her suffer. This was only because of something Wingkit said, "Mommy, why don't I have a daddy, did you make him leave?" She didn't even stay in the den with her. She hated Wingkit, making her suffer. Maplefrost planned to make Wingkit suffer, like she did with Dusk. She though Wingkit would understand why she hated her so much, but Wingkit never thought about it like that. Wingkit watched her mother glare at her with anger. "You good for nothing kit!" She screamed at her and cuffed her ear. "I'm sorry!" Wingkit mewled and kid behind a root of a spruce tree. Blood streamed down her face, coming from her ear. Maplefrost eyes grew bloodshot with anger, "Sorry will never be good enough!" She slammed her paw into Wingkit's side, sending her sprawling to the ground. "I wish you were never born! You were a waste! The Dark Forest probably sent you here!" Those words stung Wingkit, but didn't break her. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday She hides the bruises with the linen and the lace, oh "You are so lucky your father wasn't here to see you! He would of beaten you even more! You worthless scrap of fur!!" Maplefrost screamed at her. Pain filled in Wingkit's eyes as she struggled to stand up. Her legs were covered with bruises and blood, "I-I'm s-sure Dusk would o-of l-loved to h-have met me." Maplefrost grew in more anger and smacked her back down. "Stay there! You will not speak your fathers name, ever" She yelled and stood up. Wingkit tried her best not to show fear. "Are you scared yet! Wingkit, your making me do this to you." Maplefrost spat and lunged at Wingkit, hold her down with a paw. Wingkit squealed in pain as blood trickle down her fur, "No mum, y-your doing this all on your o-own." she could feel Maplefrost's claws seep into her neck. Wingkit managed to topple away from the she-cat, but she was caught once again. The Teacher wonders but she doesn't ask Its hard to see the pain behind the mask. A patrol padded by and smelt Wingkits blood. Before they could find her, Maplefrost started to cry, "Help! Help!" She was acting like a badger did it. But the worst part was that they believed her. Wingkit wasn't dead. She was just so broken that she just never spoke. The only word she would say was Dusk. She knew it made her mother weak for a few moments, like she was caught in a nightmare. She healed well enough to become an apprentice of IceClan. Her mentor became Fernfright. Wingpaw, still never spoke, and was still beaten by her mother. She hid the scars and brusies. Acting like nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong. They wouldn't know until it was too late. Bearing the burden of a secret storm Sometimes she wishes she was never born. Wingpaw knew she couldn't hide the bruises for long. She couldn't share her secret. She lost her voice somewhere before she was ever born. Nobody talked to her. She was an odd figure in the Clan. It left Shadowstar wondering. Fernfright could always used to tell when Wingpaw was sad, happy, or mad. But know even Wingpaw's feelings were lost somewhere in the wind. They carried them away. Leaving only her dark empty soul. That only one thought. I wish I was never born. Keep fighting Wingpaw, StarClan is waiting for you. "I-I can't b-back down." Wingpaw said as her mother pulled her away from the camp, threatening her with harsh, cruel words. "You will if I make you!" Maplefrost tackled the she-cat, shoving her claws into Wingpaws chest. But this time, Wingpaw fought back, she had enough. "Why don't you just kill me!" Wingpaw yelled in pain as Maplefrost dug her claws in her sides. "Because then you would have a peaceful life! And I cannot allow that! I never had a peaceful life after your father, and its all your fault!" Maplefrost spat back. Wingpaw let out a screech of pain. The clan heard it, from a mile away. But only thought it was a suffered loner. "No! You cruel she-cat!" Wingpaw swiped her claws across Maplefrost's eyes, blinding her for a couple of seconds. Wingpaw then dragged her claws across Maplefrost's chest. A yowl broke out. "Enough!" A male voice boomed out from the bushes. Wingpaw and Maplefrost both stoped, glaring intently at the bush. "W-who's there?" Maplefrost called out shakily. "Dusk." The voice replied, it wasn't long until Dusk had stepped out, cloaked by the night. His red eyes glowwed with anger. "Maplefrost, leave her!" "D-Dusk, why are you here." Maplefrost jumped back, frightened. Wingpaw collapsed, her legs giving in. "Its not Wingpaw's fault, for what I did to you, that was my fault." Dusk glared at Wingpaw, his gaze was remorseful. "Leave!" Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone In a world that she can't rise above. Maplefrost sprung on Dusk, sinking her claws into his shoulders. "Remember when I was escaping you, remember what I told you?" Maplefrost had his face pulled up to hers, her eyes were blazing with anger. "Yes, I remember you told me that if you ever saw me again, that you would kill me, and I don't blame you, but... just don't kill our kit." Dusk couldn't hold her gaze, he didn't even try to fight her. "I understand that what I did to you, was very wrong, but... Wingpaw can't suffer for it, please, just kill me, leave her to peace." "You caused this all!" Maplefrost screamed as she sliced her claws through his neck, killing him. Her gaze moved towards Wingpaw quickly. "Why did I name you Wingkit? Because when you die, your wings will break and you will fall to the Dark Forest." Wingpaw's face lit up with horror. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place '' Where she's loved Concrete Angel.'' "Mum! Please don't!" Wingpaw struggled to move backwards. Her pelt was shaking in fear. TBC Somebody cries in the middle of the night The neighbors hear but they turn out the light. "Why don't you just kill me!" Wingpaw yelled in pain as Maplefrost dug her claws in her sides. "Because then you would have a peaceful life! And I cannot allow that! I never had a peaceful life after your father, and its all your fault!" Maplefrost spat back. Wingpaw let out a screech of pain. The clan heard it, from a mile away. But only thought it was a loner. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate When morning comes it will be too late. "Nobody will ever know, right Wingpaw?" Maplefrost snarled at Wingpaw, breathing heavily in her face. Wingpaw wouldn't move, her body was stiff. "Wingpaw!" Maplefrost snapped and sliced her claws through Wingpaws side. Wingpaw was finally getting what she wanted, freedom. "Kill... Me..." Wingpaw murmured, unaware of Maplefrost's constant yelling and screaming. "No!" Maplefrost roared and sliced through her fur again. Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone In a world where she can't rise above But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place Where she's loved Concrete angel My suffering is over, the pain is gone. ''Wingpaw thought and slowly started to close her eyes. Maplefrost was screaming in her face telling her, "Get up! Wake up!" But Wingpaw wouldn't. "I'm finally....finally leaving this horrid place, that you call....home." Wingpaw murmured, her eyes flickered with a life flashing look and Wingpaw was gone. ''A statue stands,in a shaded place An angel girl with an upturned face A name written on polished rock A broken heart that the world forgot. A patrol carried Wingpaw's body back to camp and sat vigil for her. "I didn't even know she existed!" one of the apprentices whispered loudly to another, unaware of how loud they were. "Well you should of! She was an amazing apprentice with a good heart. I saw her personality change so quick! From that bright little kit, to the depressed little she-cat. She deserved better the Maplefrost." Fernfright murmured with tears filming in her eyes. Wingpaw deserved so much better, but got the bad end of the prey.... Throught the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone In a world where she can't rise above But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place Where she's loved Concrete angel. Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's Category:Songfic